Murder Story
by ribbetfrog
Summary: This is a spoof of some of those FF8 fics where everyone dies. This is a re-post, this times its longer and I used spell check!


A random day at the Garden  
  
A shadowed person walks down the halls at night  
Shadowed person: stubs toe ARG! Curses  
Seifer: Is on night patrol for the disciplinary committee Hmm... someone just yelled then cursed at the top of his or her lungs. Meh, its probably nothing. continues walking  
Shadowed person: walks some more MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Seifer: Annoyed I wish whoever is laughing at the top of their lungs would stop, it is extremely annoying.  
Shadowed person: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Seifer: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Shadowed person: Fine. quietly mwahahahahahahaha  
Seifer: I can still hear you!  
Shadowed person: stops  
Seifer: That's better... wait, I'm supposed to stop students who are wandering around the garden at night, aren't I?  
Shadowed person: uhh...NO!  
Seifer: Oh, all right then.  
Shadowed person: Heh, what an idiot. sneaks away  
Quitsis's room  
Shadowed person: Walks in You would think that she would at least lock her door at night... oh well, easier for me. Grabs Quitsis and drags her into the bathroom (Don't worry, nothing perverted is coming up)  
Quitsis: snores  
Shadowed person: Sticks Quitsis's head in the toilet, thus drowning her Mwahahahaha! Now I need a murder note...  
  
Dear... whoever,  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! I have killed Quitsy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll give you a hint about my next victim. He wears a cowboy hat, and is a ladies man. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You will never figure out who I am!  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
In the cafeteria the next morning  
Zell: Hmm... the cafeterias quieter then usual...  
Squall: What do you mean, Selphie's right here.  
Zell: No, I mean like a lecturing voice... meh, it's probably not important. Goes back to eating a hot dog  
Irvine: Howdy do cowboys! Sees the guys confused expressions and the girls irritated faces ...and salon girls!  
Rinoa: Slaps herself in the face Irvine, you really are hopeless.  
Selphie: What's a salon girl?  
Irvine: er... I'll tell you later little missy.  
Everyone: confused  
Zell: Little missy? ...alrighty then...  
Irvine: Hey, it's quieter. Is someone missing?  
Selphie: I figured it out! Where's Quitsis?  
Zell: So that's why it's quieter...  
Squall: ...whatever.  
Selphie: Class is soon, we should find her.  
Rinoa: Yes... find her... MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Squall: ...right Rinoa...  
All go up to Quitsis's dorm room  
Zell: Hmm... I don't see anything  
Selphie: Let's check the bathroom!  
Squall: ...Why there?  
Selphie: shrugs I dunno.  
Irvine: Er... yea, you go ahead and check there little missy...  
Rinoa: Umm... I'll go with you Selphie, it could be... dangerous...  
Selphie: Ok! walks in and sees Quitsis umm... why is the upper portion of Quitsis's body stuck in the toilet...?  
Squall: looks in That's... disturbing...  
Rinoa: umm... oh no... Quitsy is dead...  
Zell: Is that normal?  
Rinoa: rolls eyes noooooo... having you head stuck I the toilet is perfectly normal!  
Zell: Oh, ok then.  
Rinoa: I see you are not familiar with sarcasm...  
Squall: Hmm... Its says the next victim wears a cowboy hat and Is a ladies man...  
Selphie: Oh no! Its must be you Squall!  
Zell: Yea, we have to hide him!  
Rinoa: Yes... hide him...  
That night  
Squall: Is crammed behind a particularly large stuffed... something. Selphie, I can't breathe.  
Selphie: Shhh! Be quiet, the killer will hear you!  
Squall: Selphie, about the murder note; have you ever seen me in a cowboy hat?  
Selphie: New Years Eve, I've got pictures. holds up a photo of Squall dancing around in a cowboy hat  
Squall: I was drunk!  
Selphie: Well still.  
In the hallway  
Seifer: Is on night duty again  
Shadowed person: crashed into Seifer %&*(#  
Seifer: Hey! No wandering around the halls at night unless your going to the training center!  
Shadowed person: Umm... I am going to the training center...  
Seifer: Oh, ok then.  
Shadowed person: Heh, moron. walks away  
In Irvine's room  
Irvine: Is shining his sharpshooter  
Shadowed person: Walks in  
Irvine: Howdy Rin-  
Shadowed person: SHUT UP! No one else knows I'm here!  
Irvine: err... what difference does it make?  
Shadowed person: 'Cause I'm gunna kill you, that's why.  
Irvine: Oh, alri-hey! What did I do?  
Shadowed person: shrugs I dunno.  
Irvine: err... ok then...  
Shadowed person: Now how do I commit the crime... I know, I'll do it the fast way! Suffocates Irvine with his cowboy hat MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now for the murder note...  
  
Dear who or whatever, MWAHAHAHA! You're all morons! Honestly, Squall? Though there was the one New Years... Anyway, you're all morons. By the way, my next victim likes hotdogs and has a tattoo on his head. MWAHAHAHA! None of you know who I am!  
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
Yea, this was posted once, but I reposted it because there was some sort of error with it preventing me from uploading any more chapters. Yes, I know I wrote the characters a lot more stupid then they really are, this is just to spoof some of those fanfics that kill off every single of the main characters. Review if you like, and thanks very much to the people who reviewed last time this was posted up. (Man Eating Turkeys Are Trying To Eat Me, Seiferluva, Miyamashi, and Dragonfly)  
  
~ribbetfrog 


End file.
